White's Day
by CutiePrincessPikachu
Summary: Narumi announced to the class, "Okay, good news, tomorrow is White Day!" Natsume tried to think of a perfect gift for WHO! Just guess? NatXM, RXH, KoXS, KitXA, and YXNon


CutiePrincessPikachu: Happy White Day, minna-chan!

Mikan and her friends: Happy White Day, Ha-chan.

Natsume and Hotaru: ....

CutiePrincessPikachu: Oh, Happy late Birthday, Anna.

Anna: Thank you, Ha-chan

CutiePrincessPikachu: Ru-chan and Koko, Happy Birthday for later.

Ruka and Koko: Thank you, Ha-chan

CutiePrincessPikachu: Who take a disclaimer?

Ruka's usagi: hold the poster 'Oh me'

CutiePrincessPikachu: Okay, go ahead.

Ruka's usagi: hold the poster 'Ha-chan do not own Gakuen Alice and characters'

CutiePrincessPikachu: Please hope you read and like it.

On March 13, the students were chatting, the room was loud, our fire-caster came in the classroom. All girls were squealing and shouted.

"KYAA! NATSUME-SAMA!"

"I LOVE YOU NATSUME!"

"PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"NO, HE'S MINE!"

"NO, HE'S NOT YOUR!"

They were arguing over him but Natsume Hyuuga ignored them and walked to his best friend, Ruka Nogi greeted him, "Good morning, Natsume." He greeted back, "Good morning."

Suddenly, he heard someone running in the hallway and opened the door. It was his Polka! She smile and yelled, "GOOD MORNING, MINNA-CHAN!" He thought, _'She is so baka, but she is so cheerful and nice to everyone.'_ All the students greeted, "Good morning, Mikan/Mikan-chan/Mikan-sama/Sakura-san."

Mikan Sakura said, "Hotaru!" and tried to hug her best friend, Hotaru Imai, but she pulled out her baka gun and fired at her.

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA

She flew back and fell on the floor. Yuu stood up and walked to Mikan, and helped her get up. She said, "Hotaru, you meanie!" Hotaru seemed emotionless and said, "Shut up, dummy." Mikan ignored Hotaru and walked over to where the two boys were standing, "Good morning, Ruka-pyon and Natsume." Ruka was smile and said, "Good morning, Sakura-san." Natsume said, "Hn", he was busy reading the new manga that he bought yesterday. She said, "Oh, that's so mean, Natsume" and pouted. Natsume thought to himself, _'She is so kawaii when she pouts.'_

Narumi opened the door, twirled 2 times and skipped 3 times; he said, "Good morning, my lovely students!" Everyone except Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru said, "Good morning, Narumi-sensei."

He announced to the class, "Okay, good news, tomorrow is White Day!" All the boys groan; he continued, "all the boys will give something to your crush or girlfriend tomorrow." He left the class after that.

Natsume doesn't care about White Day, but he tried to think of a perfect gift for Mikan. But Koko accidentally read Natsume's mind of his image and giggled. He don't tell Natsume but he will be secret from him.

Natsume stood up and tell everyone except all the girls, "Boys, let go to shopping" but everyone gasped at him say that. He looked at them and said, "Nani!" but glanced at them make spined their back.

Natsume and his gangs went out to shopping to buying gift. Natsume stared at cherry blossom necklace at the shop and make perfect fit her. He came in the shop and asked the lady manager, "How many pay for this?" He pointed at the cherry blossom necklace and the lady manager said, "That is 1,000 rabbits for cherry blossom necklace. Do you want buy it?" He said, "Hn" and he paid. He have fire alice make a small alice stone for middle cherry blossom and wrote on first letter his name and her too because he love her forever. He make a present tomorrow.

Natsume and his gangs left to their dorm when his gangs finished bought something. They were slept and can't wait tomorrow.

Next day morning, Natsume woken up and went to his bathroom took a bath and brushteeth. He changed his uniform and took the present put in his pocket. He left his dorm.

He walked in the hallway, stopped here at Ruka's dorm, and knocked his door. He waited for his best friend came out. Ruka opened his door, looked at Natsume, and smile at him, "Good morning, Natsume." Natsume said, "Hn" and they walked to straight to the class.

In the class, Natsume and Ruka came out and all girls were squealing and shouted again. They were ignored them, walked to their desks, and sat down on the seats.

BLAM

Someone opened the door was Mikan and yelled, "GOOD MORNING, MINNA-CHAN!" All the students said, "Good morning, Mikan/Mikan-chan/Mikan-sama/Sakura-san."

Mikan said, "Hotaru!" and tried to hug her best friend, Hotaru, but she pulled out her baka gun and fired at her.

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA

She flew back and fell on the floor. Yuu stood up and walked to Mikan, and helped her get up. She said, "Thank, Yuu. Hotaru, you meanie." Hotaru said, "You never learn it, Mikan." **(Me: I agree with Ho-chan. Mikan: Ha-chan, you meanie. Me: You must learn it do not hugging your best friend because Ho-chan will fired at you and getting hurtful. Please be careful, Mi-chan, okay? Mikan: *nod* Okay, Ha-chan.)**

Mikan walked over to where the two boys were sitting on their seats. She said, "Good morning, Ruka-pyon and Natsume." Ruka smile and said, "Good morning, Sakura-san." Natsume said, "Hn" and thought, _'Good morning, Mikan.'_

Narumi opened the door and walked in the classroom; he said, "Good morning, my lovely students!" Everyone execpt Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru said, "Good morning, Narumi-sensei."

He announced to the class, "Okay, today is White Day! Now all boys give your crush or girlfriend. Yay!" First, Koko gave the bag to Sumire but Sumire stared at the bag and said, "What is this bag?" He was grin and said, "I hope you like it and don't be shocked." She looked inside the bag and pulled out a green silk dress. She started to tear up from joy and said, "I love it! Thank you, Koko!" Sumire was smile at him and can accept him.

Kitsuneme gave his present to Anna, a recipe book. She was so shocked and hugged him. She want said to him, "Thank you, Kitsuneme. I love it." Anna was smile at him and can accept him.

Yuu gave his present to Nonoko, a chemistry book. She was so shocked and hugged him too. She said, "Thank you, Yuu. I love it." Nonoko was smile at him and can accept him.

Ruka gave his present to Hotaru but Hotaru seemed emotionless. She looked at his present then at Ruka and said, "What is that, bunny boy?" Ruka was embarrassed and said, "Just open it." She raises her eyebrow and opened his present. She looked at a camera then at him. She was little smile and said, "Thank you, bunny boy." He was smile at her and she can accept him.

CLICK, CLICK, CLICK

He yelled, "IMAI!" She looked at him and said, "Nani?" He said, "Don't sell my pictures." She said, "I am not sell you pictures but it is my collect pictures." He said, "Oh." But she have mind and thought, _'Money, money, money!'_ Koko read her mind and sweatdropped.

Last, Natsume walked to Mikan and dragged her go to Sakura Tree. Then he sat down on the ground and Mikan said, "What is it, Natsume?" He pulled out his present and threw out to her. She caught his present and opened it. She gasped and stared at cherry blossom necklace. She said, "Thank you, Natsume." She was big smile and can accept him. He helped her fasten the necklace. **(Me: Na-chan is such a gentleman. Aww! Natsume: *blush* Shut up, lacy pink. Me: Stop peeking on me, Na-chan. Mou, you never change it.)** He said, "Will you be my girlfriend, Mikan?" She stared at him and yelled, "YES! I will be your girlfriend!" He was smile and kissed her.

The end?

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

.........

..........

**(Me: I'm so kidding. There have add extra.)**

..........

.........

........

.......

......

.....

....

...

..

.

He kissed her on the lip about 5 minutes and they parted due to the lack of air. Their foreheads touching as both stared into each others eyes. They sat down and he lying his head on her lap then asleep and she leaning over the tree then asleep.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

Natsume and Mikan don't heard of them make a click.

At the bush, they **(Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, Koko, Anna, Kitsuneme, Nonoko, and Yuu)** hide it and Hotaru took a snapshot and said, "Making me bigger rich. Thank, Mikan." Everyone saw her and sweatdropped. Ruka said, "Please leave them alone" and everyone nodded to agreement. She took out her baka gun and said, "Got a problem?" They shook their head and don't want hit them to her baka gun. She kept go on snapshot to them. They looked at them and felt so happy for them.

CutiePrincessPikachu: That is so end story.

Mikan and her friends: *Blush*

CutiePrincessPikachu: *notice at them and smile* Please some review it.

Every boys: Wait, Ha-chan

CutiePrincessPikachu: What is it, boys?

Every boys: *give her to his gift*

CutiePrincessPikachu: Aww! That is so sweet but I already have boyfriend.

Every boys: Don't care about your boyfriend. Please be my girlfriend!

*hitting on all boy's heads*

Every boys: Itai! *hold their head to bump*

Ryoma: *glaring at those boys* How dare you hitting on my girlfriend!

CutiePrincessPikachu: Ryo-chan, what are you doing? I thought you have be here next time my new story about you. This is Gakuen Alice and characters

Ryoma: I don't want you be alone with all boys. I want stay with you, Ha-chan. And I got a present for you. *give her to his gift*

CutiePrincessPikachu: Aww. Thank you, Ryo-chan *looking inside the bag and pulling out a Hello Kitty doll* KAWAII! I LOVE IT! Thank you, Ryo-chan. *kiss on his cheek*

Ryoma: *blush* No problem, Ha-chan

CutiePrincessPikachu: Good bye, minna-chan *hold a Hello Kitty*

Gakuen Alice's characters and Ryoma: Good bye!


End file.
